


санта моника

by m0ette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ette/pseuds/m0ette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У всего есть свой срок годности; у прошлого, будущего, и у решений тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	санта моника

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [santa monica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558721) by [inverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse/pseuds/inverse). 



> С Днем Рождения, Евгеша! Я тебя люблю!

Это был последний день Химуро в Лос-Анджелесе. Он заехал за Кагами, как и обещал, и на пирс они вышли, когда солнце неторопливо тонуло на горизонте, окрашивая небо в уютные оттенки оранжевого и розового. Он держался поодаль, пока Кагами покупал им двоим пиво из ларька, примостившегося на самом краешке древесного настила, и настойчиво предлагал заплатить. Кагами лишь отмахнулся от попыток Химуро достать из кошелька пару купюр, "Когда я еще смогу купить тебе выпивку?"

"А я когда тебе смогу выпивку купить," легко парировал Химуро, тон дразнящий, с легкой улыбкой в уголках губ.

"Прости, но я настолько глуп, что твоя логика на мне не сработает," сказал Кагами, так быстро сунув деньги на прилавок, чтобы Химуро, который в ответ на этот жест лишь пожал плечами, не смог его опередить. Продавец достал две склянки пива из дребезжащего холодильника, открыл и отдал Кагами, и их стеклянные бока неуклюже бились друг о друга в его руке.

Ранее они, казалось, обошли каждый уголок Лос-Анджелеса, где проходило их детство, как это обычно и делали люди, встретившиеся после долгой разлуки. Посещают старые места, связывающие их общими воспоминаниями. Заново переживают прошлое. Старенький ресторанчик на Сансет Стрип, с его неизменными декорациями, где они могли поклясться, что видели затылок Леонардо ДиКапроо, сидящего за дальним столиком в компании другого затылка с длинными солнечно-блондинистыми волосами, который, скорее всего, принадлежал высокой, стройной и длинноногой модели. Уличная площадка, где они играли, будучи детьми, теперь пустовала - все жители окрестностей давным-давно покинули свои дома из-за запланированной перестройки района. Ряды дорогих бутиков по Беверли Хиллс и стоящие таким же ровным рядом высокие пальмы, куда поглазеть на сверкающие, дорогие побрякушки их детьми водила Алекс.

Пляж был их финальным пунктом назначения, последней остановкой. Если прищуриться, можно было заметить тени их самих, одиннадцатилетних, босоногих и закатавших штанины джинсов до колен, смешивающихся с толпами загорелых тел в купальниках, преодолевающих накатывающие на песчаный берег пенистые гребни волн.

*

Именно поэтому:

Две недели назад ему позвонил Химуро. Кагами тогда только закончил тренировку и садился в машину; он включил зажигание и принял звонок. "Хэй," он сказал, включая кондиционер на полную. "Как дела? Давненько от тебя ничего не было слышно." "Ты свободен двадцать третьего?" спросил Химуро, на что Кагами ответил просто, "Ага," выруливая со своего места, зажав телефон между поднятым плечом и склоненной головой - очень неудобная поза.

"Я некоторое время буду в Эл-Эй," сказал Химуро; Кагами подключил гарнитуру уже почти у выезда с парковки. "Думаю, что мог бы заехать и увидеться с тобой тоже." Закончив школу, он переехал учиться в Чикаго, выкраивая время для подготовки к вступительным экзаменам между последними семестрами.

"Что за повод? Ты почти никогда не приезжаешь сюда, мистер занятой парень. Не так, как раньше, во всяком случае." Вскоре после этого Кагами, странной волей судьбы, взяли в Лэйкерс, несколько месяцев после того, как его заметили агенты во время игры, в которой он подменял старого друга, играющего в команде колледжа просто ради удовольствия. Он приезжал на лето повидаться с отцом, и уж точно этого не ожидал, но когда публика так страстно желала второго Джереми Лина в НБА (даже не смотря на то, что они были абсолютно разными во всем, кроме азиатских корней), ты просто вцепляешься в эту возможность обеими руками. Он бросил свой университет в Японии и переехал обратно в Лос-Анджелес.

"Хочу повидаться с родителями," продолжил Химуро. "Помогу им собраться, а потом отвезу их в Чикаго на неделю-другую."

"Вау, сбор всей семьи?"

"Тайга," сказал Химуро, "я обручаюсь." Кагами молчал, пока водитель сзади не просигналил яростно, и только тогда он перевел взгляд на светофор и осознал, что зеленый горел уже давно. Он высунул голову из окна, обернулся и, извиняясь, помахал рукой, прежде чем продолжить движение. Голос Химуро раздался в гарнитуре, "Эй? Ты еще здесь?", и Кагами, все еще пытаясь отойти от шока, лишь выдохнул, "Да. Все еще здесь. Хорошо. Когда ты там приезжаешь?"

*

Они выбрали одно из тихих мест на пляже, подальше от оживленного шума. Огни колеса обозрения дальше по набережной загорались, конфетно-цветные, и закручивались, как гигантский неоновый леденец в небе. Ветер с моря заставлял глаза Кагами слезиться от того, насколько он порой был сильным, принося с собой терпкий запах морской соли. Сейчас, когда солнца уже почти не было видно, и горизонт стремительно темнел, желтые лампы фонарей загорались то тут, то там, как светлячки, замершие в полете, освещая края гуляющих по вечернему берегу силуэтов.

Девушка Химуро - а теперь уже будущая невеста - была японо-американкой во втором поколении; Кагами видел ее фотографии на фейсбуке раньше, но так как он не слишком часто бывал онлайн, ее лицо все никак не всплывало в его памяти, как бы сильно он не старался ее вспомнить. И для того, кто собирается обручиться на следующей неделе, Химуро почти не говорил об этом. Это заставило Кагами задуматься - голова шла кругом от одной мысли, что время пролетело настолько быстро, что они, в самом деле, уже были в том возрасте, когда люди женятся, создают свои семьи. Было интересно, избегал ли Химуро этой темы из-за своего темперамента, даже что-то настолько важное, или же просто не считал это достаточно важным, чтобы обсудить это с Кагами. Он не был абсолютно уверен, но тайно надеялся на первое. Они вроде уладили все свои разногласия - формально, по крайней мере - но тот случай времен старшей школы, казалось, возымел намного больший эффект на их отношениях, чем любой из них мог предположить. С тех пор в их общении появилась неловкость, на случай если до этого снова дойдет - двое в медленном танце нерешительности.

"Ты еще занимаешься серфингом?"

"Чего?" Волна разбилась о берег в тот момент, пенясь и летаргически медленно уползая обратно, заглушая сказанное. Кагами в любом случае был слишком отвлечен группой выбирающихся на сушу серфингистов, их бронзовой кожей, закинутыми назад влажными волосами и досками, которые они держали под мышками.

"Занимаешься ли ты серфингом," повторил Химуро. Он скинул свои ботинки, которые теперь лежали у его ног, зарытые носами в песок. "Ты раньше часто это делал."

"В последнее время не очень," ответил Кагами, вглядываясь в волны в дали от берега, их хребты, поднимающиеся высоко и затем обрушивающиеся вниз в брызгах молочно-белой пены. Когда-то он был настолько хорош, что мог серфить даже в темноте, но теперь он не чувствовал себя настолько уверенно. Говорят, что научившись однажды, ты никогда не забудешь, каково это - чувствовать волну, но он не горел желанием проверить это. "Изредка, разве что, когда мне хочется поджариться на этом солнце."

"Не все же время тебе тренироваться," сказал Химуро, смотря на Кагами с совершенно нечитаемым выражением на лице - апатия, маскирующая волнение, или, может, любопытство, или же что-то совершенно иное. Хотя, опять же, когда это не было так? Они знали друг друга так долго, и Кагами никогда не удавалось даже прочесть выражение его лица. Поднеся бутылку к губам, он сказал Химуро, "Иногда даже догнать остальных мне удается с трудом." Он с трудом сглотнул, ненароком хлебнув слишком много, и продолжил, "Но я просто не мог быть где-то еще. Я бы не хотел иного."

"Ты-то, и вправду," прокомментировал Химуро и слегка улыбнулся, словно соглашаясь. Он отвернулся, тоже взглянув на море, и сказал, "Ну, я тоже не могу представить, что ты занимаешься чем-то другим. Ты никогда не был из тех, кто остепеняется."

Химуро был, в некотором роде, одновременно и прав, и не прав, думалось Кагами. За некоторые вещи он боролся, другие оставлял на самотек. Он глотнул еще пива, и спросил, "Мы обошли все места сегодня? Всё, по чему ты соскучился? Ты ведь еще не скоро приедешь снова. Хочу убедиться, что ты не вспомнишь в обратной дороге, что упустил нечто важное."

Химуро хмыкнул, подтягивая обтянутые джинсой колени к груди. "Спасибо, что провел этот день со мной. Я боялся, что ты не будешь свободен, когда звонил раньше."

"Ты знаешь, что у меня всегда найдется время для тебя," сказал Кагами, и это почему-то заставило Химуро засмеяться. "Даже если ты не будешь приезжать сюда, помни, что я по крайней мере раз в год бываю в Чикаго." Химуро после выпуска нашел себе работу, и теперь с новостями о его помолвке, вероятность его возвращения в Эл-Эй в ближайшем будущем стремилась к нулю. "Найди время для меня."

"Конечно," пообещал Химуро. Много времени прошло с тех пор, как Химуро смотрел на него вот так - чистая, ничем не прикрытая симпатия, и ничего кроме. Именно так Химуро смотрел на него все эти годы назад, когда они были еще детьми, когда они еще ничего не знали ни о баскетболе, ни об Америке, и даже английского толком не знали. Может, там было даже немного жалости, и именно поэтому Химуро так заботился о нем тогда, и может поэтому он смотрел на него так сейчас. Но ему ничего этого не было нужно. Выпитое пиво ударило в голову. Гулким эхом отдавался в сознании шум набережных вечеринок, стук волейбольного мяча, смех подростков, жгущих бенгальские огни. Волосы Химуро всегда были чернильно-черные и блестящие, словно искусственные, и сейчас свет огней с пирса путался в них, словно кто-то раскрасил их флуоресцентными маркерами всех цветов. Кагами не мог отвести взгляда.

Химуро прервал молчание первым. "Когда ты стал так на меня смотреть," спросил он, на что Кагами, смущенный тем, что его поймали, ответил, "Как - так?"

Впоследствии, он не знал, чего он ожидал. Ненавязчивой подначки о том, что он все еще застрял в прошлом, наверное. Вместо этого, нерешительно замерев на секунду, Химуро приблизился к нему и медленно поцеловал, запустив руку в волосы, потом нежно опустил ее к изгибу шеи, где кожа его ладони прерывалась только цепью, которую Кагами до сих пор носил на шее. На вкус он был как густой, липкий, горьковато-сладкий солод, и губы его были мягкими, такими, какими их Кагами иногда представлял. В поцелуе был заметный разлад, будто клокочущий белый шум, но Кагами не хотелось думать; он закрыл глаза, и остался только шум моря, бурлящего, как кровь, тихий, довольный вздох Химуро, когда Кагами провел свободной ладонью по его щеке, и зубы, прикусившие нижнюю губу Кагами чувственно, но не больно; ему хотелось, чтобы это продолжилось еще хоть немного, пусть он и знал, что этого не случится - и..

Кагами получил свой ответ, когда они оторвались друг от друга. "Будто ты хотел меня поцеловать," сказал Химуро. Его щеки горели, в глазах лихорадочно плясали огоньки, и от выражения на его лице у Кагами перехватило дыхание: нечто настолько несчастное и одинокое, словно если бы в тот момент Кагами дал бы ему правильный ответ - если бы только Кагами сказал то, что Химуро хотел услышать -

"Я не знаю," сказал Кагами, сдерживая тяжесть, нарастающую в глубине глаз - будто сон - пока Химуро ждал. Ему хотелось отшутиться, хоть он и знал, что его голос совершенно не был спокойным. В горле был пожар, и он не знал, как его затушить. "Неужели было так заметно?"

**Author's Note:**

> Я решила оставить западный формат записи прямой речи, поскольку он смотрится органичнее с текстом такого типа.


End file.
